Released
by dragonqueenc
Summary: It comes. Comes for you, spreads terror. You let it in because it seem's comforting. It consumes you, you can't escape it. It's fueled by your fear, angier, pain, sadness, and hatefullnes. It turns you into...what you fear most.
1. Dreams are to be taken seriously

_Come._

She opened her eyes, startled by the voice.

_Come to me. I will take your pain away_

She sat up; the voice was soft yet raspy. It was as if it was…_drawing _her in.

_Get up. I will enfold you in a blanket of security. _

She took the blankets off and got off the bed. She headed toward the door…down the long metal hallway, to a door….a door, so foreboding…yet…comforting. She was reaching for the handle, almost there-

"Dragon! Wake up!" A voice yelled, making the girl twist out of bed in surprise.

She put her hand on her head and pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them.

_Just a dream, but it felt…so…._real. Dragon thought.

"Dragon, you ok in there?" A new voice asked.

"Yeah, just let me get ready!" She called to them.

She smiled. _Can always count on Dark Wing to ruin a good dream. Light Wing would have at least let me sleep for five more minutes. _

Five minutes later she got out of the shower and got dressed in her usual cloths. She snapped her swords on and walked out side. She walked down the long metal hallway and past Mac, who was reading a book, strait into Antauri.

"Good morning Dragon, off to breakfast?" He asked as she helped him off the floor.

"Yep, who cooked?" She asked hoping Light Wing stayed away from the kitchen.

"Dark Wing, and it's chocolate pancakes today." He said as he rounded the corner and out of site.

Dragon smiled to herself and headed down to the kitchen where the sweet aroma of chocolate mixed with the mingle of voices. She looked in to see who was there.

Matt and Mac were joking and fighting for the last piece of bacon, until Dark Wing brought in another plate which the boys just attacked. Min-Min, Ren, and Estela were I a deep conversation about new attack techniques or something. Dragon smiled and walked in.

She sat in between Estela and Nova. She piled her plate with pancakes and bacon. She soon forgot about the dream as she got into a conversation about gems with Gibson.

Later they headed into the main room for a lector from Gibson. Dragon sighed; she prayed that it wouldn't be boring. As Gibson was talking about the Trachea and Bronchi allotments, something went off.

At first everyone thought it was the alarm, but they soon realized that it was Gibsons' scanner. Gibson quickly picked it up and pushed buttons. Gibson shook his head after a few minutes of looking.

"That's…impossible." He whispered, but everyone heard him.

"What's impossible?" Min-Min asked.

"Nothing, let's get back to the lector. Now where was I? Oh yes, Alveoli." He started back into the lector.

Dragon sighed and looked out the window and into space. What could that voice mean about taking away the pain? Was it real? And was it a threat? She turned her attention to Matt who was dozing off.


	2. Darkness in the mind

After the lector, Dragon headed down to the park. She walked through the cold winter day and sighed. This was how she liked to spend her time, aimlessly walking and thinking about things. Like what that voice was.

As she walked and finally came back to the super robot because the wind was too stubborn, she decided she'd talk to Antauri about it.

She walked down the long metal hallway and to Antauris' room door. She knocked.

"Come in." His voice said.

Dragon walked in and saw he was meditating.

"What is it Dragon?" He asked without opening his eyes.

_I hate how he does that. _Dragon thought.

"Well…it's about this dream I had." She sat down next to him and told him about it.

Antauri looked deep in thought when he finally turned toward Dragon.

"Dragon, would you allow me to search your mind?" He asked.

Dragon nodded and bent her head toward him. Antauri put his hand on her head and closed his eyes, probing her mind.

Antauri saw memories; sad ones, good ones, painful ones, and comforting ones. He was about to stop until he saw something, at the every back of her mind. He went in closer and saw a sort of darkness. It felt as if it didn't belong there…as if it…let itself in.

_I will take the pain away. The pain will end soon, I promise._

The darkness opened its eyes and grinned evilly at Antauri.

_Soon, it will all be over. _

The thing laughed evilly.

Antauri took his hand off her head and gasped. Fear and shock in his eyes.

"Antauri? What is it?" Dragon asked.

Antauri didn't answer. He called Gibson and Gibson ran in.

"What is it Antauri?" Gibson panted.

Gibson gasped at the fear and shock in Antauris' eyes.

"We need to get Dragon into the med bay, _now._" He said

They ran down the hallway and into the med bay. Dragon laid on a table and Gibson put a helmet on her head. And typed things into the computer. He gasped as some data showed up.

"What? What is it?" Dragon asked.

Gibson turned to Antauri, ignoring her, and said.

"We need to get the others."


	3. àn wú tiān rì

Gibson kicked Dragon out of the Med Bay while he spoke with everyone.

"Everyone, Dragon has the…àn wú tiān rì." Gibson said.

Everyone looked confused at him.

Gibson sighed, "It means Complete Darkness."

"What does it do?" Matt asked, concerned.

Gibson held an old book, "Well, according to the thing the àn wú tiān rì was once a feared thing. Legend has it that it killed many. The founder of Shuggazoom put something about it in his dairy; it reads _'__It comes. Comes for you, spreads terror. You let it in because it seem's comforting. It consumes you, you can't escape it. It's fueled by your fear, anger, pain, sadness, and hatefulness. It turns you into...what you fear most.' _This thing has been almost forgotten." Gibson explained.

"So Dragon has this…_thing_?" Sprx asked.

"Yes, and it's going to be triggered to about…five of you. Dragon already, and I believe Matt, Sprx, Mac, and Estela….It could come for more of us….but I highly doubt it." Gibson said.

"So, is there a cure?" Mac asked.

"Of course, but I have to make it. But what ever you do, don't let Dragon sleep."


	4. Released

"Please let me sleep! I haven't slept in six weeks! The first and second week, ok. Third week, I was tired. Fourth week, I could hardly stand. Fifth week, I was exhausted. Sixth wee, well…that's just ridiculous!" Dragon yelled at Gibson and Antauri, her eyes had big bags under them and she looked extremely tired.

"Tell me why I can't sleep!" Dragon yelled.

They looked at each other and shook their heads.

"There has to be a way for me to sleep then!" Dragon yelled.

"Well…there is…one way..."

Dragon was hooked up to a machine and was fast asleep.

"The machine will keep the _àn wú tins rì_ at bay and will allow her to sleep." Gibson explained as they walked out of the med bay.

Suddenly, all the lights went out. The gang looked at each other. Antauri and Gibson exchanged worried glances and cried out, "Dragon!" They ran to the room.

* * *

_Come to me._

Dragon walked through a hallway and saw the door. Same one…just as always.

_I'll take you pain away. _

As she walked down the halls, pictures of Brad and her passed by. Soon it showed pictures of when Brad betrayed her. Dragon cried out, but nothing came out of her mouth.

_Want to forget about all of that? Forget about how he betrayed you? Well than, I'll take it away! to me. _

Dragon put her hand on the door knob and hesitated. She took in a deep breathe and opened the door.

* * *

Everyone burst through the door to see…

…

…

…

Dragon was gone!

"Dragon!" Everyone called out.

Suddenly, they heard a howling sound. They turned around to see a glimpse of a brown tail at the door. Everyone ran to the hallway and saw the tail again. They kept following it until they were at a door.

"Should we go in?" Otto asked.

Matt grabbed the handle and eased the door open. A figure moved and they all got into a fighting stance. Suddenly, the brown tail they've been seeing grabbed Estela. Mac cried out and grabbed her hands.

A horrifying screech was sounded. Everyone held their ears.

Some sort of an animal came down from the ceiling. It had sharp teeth, piercing brown eyes, a brown monkey tail, brown fur covered it's body, it had long brown hair up in a very wild looking pony tail, (Remember what Chiro looked like in the savage lands? That's what the creators face looked like except brown). But the weirdest part was that it had Dragon's cloths on.

"Hey! Let her go!" Mac cried.

The animal just looked at him as if he was speaking a different language.

"Wait. That's Dragon's cloths!" Matt yelled.

"Oh no," Gibson and Antari said.

The animal screeched again and ran off on all fours with Estela still in it's tail.

"Hey!" Mac yelled, running after with Matt behind him.

"What was _that_!?!?!" Nova asked.

"_That, _my friends, was Dragon."


	5. Mirror

Dragon ran on all fours until she reached a door, She went in it and, of course, closed the door behind her. She ran along, until she passed a mirror. She dropped the screaming Estela and looking into the mirror. She looked frightened at the thing in the mirror.

_Is that me?_ She thought.

She touched the mirror and backed off whimpering and shaking her head. She touched the mirror and saw her furry hand with claws. She looked at both of her hands and gaped.

Estela looked at the thing as if it were crazy. She almost made a run for it, until the animal looked at her. Its eye's weren't piercing brown anymore, they were frightened…but they looked like Dragon's.

_What's going on? _Estela asked herself.

The animal opened its mouth and spoke.

"Help me," It said, but its voice was Dragon's.

"Dragon?" Estela asked.

There was a loud banging on the door and it burst open. Mac and Matt came in. Mac went to Estela and asked if she was alright.

"I'm fine, but-" she was cut off by Matt circling the creator.

"What did you do to Dragon"? He asked.

The animal looked frightened and its ears, mush like a wolfs, were down like a scared dogs.

Matt took his sword out and seemed ready to attack, but Estela stopped him.

"Wait! That's Dragon!" Estela cried out desperately.

Matt stopped and lowered his sword.

"Dragon?" He asked.

Dragon took a step toward him, but then she held her head and was on her knees and elbows, She rolled around and cried in agony.

"Dragon!" Matt yelled and took a step toward her.

"Leave! Not…safe!" Dragon said desperately, like it took a lot to be able to say that.

She held her neck and slammed against the wall by an invisible force.

They hesitated until Dragon screamed again.

"Go!" She yelled and cried in agony on last time as the ran out.


	6. Released again

Dragon fell to the ground, gasping for air. The voice she heard earlier started to talk again, laughing evilly.

_Having trouble breathing? _

"You! What are you doing to me?" She screamed and gasped in-between words.

_I'm just doing what I said I was going to do._

"This is how you take my pain away!?!?!?!" She yelled

_I never said when I was._

Dragon slammed against the wall and started to choke again. Suddenly the door opened and Sprx walked trough with his Magnets.

"Dragon? What's happening-" He was cut off by a black aura coming off Dragon and entering him.

Dragon suddenly turned normal, but Sprx's body was covered in brown fur, pointed ears, small red eyes, and sharp pointed teeth.

"Sprx?" Dragon asked.

Sprx smiled evilly and sent a shock wave at her, she dogged out of the room at the last second.

_I've got to get help. _She thought


End file.
